


Toxic

by shy_girl_forever_01



Category: Cockyboys, Jake Bass - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Cockyboys - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Niam - Freeform, gay story, larry - Freeform, porn au, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_girl_forever_01/pseuds/shy_girl_forever_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what happened behind those closed doors. <br/>Everyone knows how he got that bruise on his jaw. <br/>Everyone knows who beats him on a regular basis.<br/>Everyone knows that the relationship between Jake and Pierre is TOXIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

This isn't a real chapter. I just wanted to get this on the site so people would see it. The FIRST chapter will be posted soon! xxx

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed!   
> -Liv


End file.
